This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Presentations have been made to state high school science classes, women in science days for high school girls, and university graduate classes on cellular analysis by flow cytometry and applications in genomics and tumor biology.